


Amnesia Sucks

by SarkySquirrel



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Amnesia, Canada, Cute Ending, Doombots, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Hackers, Hurt/Comfort, Memories, Missions Gone Wrong, Not Canon Compliant, Protective Bucky Barnes, Road Trips, Robots, San Francisco, Sarcasm, blowing up buildings, but it's not, could be, video games - Freeform, villain tag team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:37:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4166172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkySquirrel/pseuds/SarkySquirrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a mission gone wrong, Sydney forgets most things about her life, more specifically her relationship with Bucky. She keeps getting flashbacks but they only leave her with more questions. When villains and robots attack New York, Sydney's left alone in the tower, left to defeat the enemy alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amnesia Sucks

                She woke up surrounded by a cloud of smoke. She coughed violently as she picked herself up, squinting at the darkness that surrounded her. She tried to remember where she was until she was distracted by a sharp, hot pain in her side. The smog meant she could barely see her hand in front of her face, but she could easily make out the stained red blood that sank through her top. She pulled it up as much as she could to see a huge gash, about as long as her forearm, from her back to her stomach, like someone had hacked a sword or an axe into her. A loud crash caused her to stumble to the ground and the smoke cleared enough for her to see that she was in a devastated room.

                She reached for the gun on the ground and limped out of the open door. As she made her way through the building she racked her brain trying to think about what the hell happened in this place.  Another crash and the building began to shake, a wall fell to rubble revealing the outside world. She dashed through the hole, out of the shaking building and fell into the harsh cold snow outside. When the building collapsed she scrambled away, trying to stay out of the crash zone and away from any more danger.

                Once the building settled Sydney dropped to the snow, her blood staining the place where she laid. Darkness started to invade her vision as a shadow walked into sight.

_\----Thirty Two Hours Earlier----_

                "Harrison, Romanoff, Briefing now." Fury's voice was heard through Jarvis' system. Sydney sighed and handed Steve the controller to the PS4, letting the soldier have a chance at beating Tony. "Hey, Steve. When Bucky gets back could you tell him I love him?"

                "Sure, but you can tell him yourself when you get back." He looked over his shoulder at the younger girl. "Good luck."

                "You too." She called as she descended the stairs into the elevator where Natasha was waiting.  "You know what this is about?"

                "No idea." Natasha replied coolly, pressing the button for the office floors where Fury was ordering them to be.

                "Agent Romanoff, Agent Harrison." Phil greeted them as the two female agents as the each perched in a chair on opposite sides of the table. "We need you two to extract some information. We need you to do it as quickly and quietly as possible. Doom is the target. Sydney, you have extensive knowledge of Doom's systems and his technologies. Natasha, stealth."

                "So the 'Widow Wolf' special then?" Sydney smirked, tapping her fingers on the table.

                "Widow  Wolf special." Coulson humoured her and her weird operation names.

                "That's it, briefing over. You two be ready in an hour." Fury interrupted their humour to return to work and all three agents exited the room, leaving the boss to his paperwork.

                "Hey, Coulson, has anything come back from-"

                "There's no news on Barnes' mission. Sorry, Sydney." Coulson stopped her before she could even finish her sentence. "Just focus on your mission, and you'll see him when you get back."

                "Ugh fine." She pouted before storming away to pack her stuff.

_\--------------_

                Natasha and Sydney were a good team at the best of times when it came to stealth. But today really wasn't their day. They got into the compound and the building easily, but once they were inside all manner of hell broke loose. A silent alarm must have been tripped or something because Doom's minions were on them instantly. Sydney and Natasha managed to stick together, fighting off the enemy relatively easily with each other on their backs. Then someone grabbed Sydney and threw her through a door. And damn did it hurt. She scrambled away once she saw the advancing soldier. She stood up and pulled out her gun only to have it kicked out of her hand. Natasha pulled the guy off of her as a distraction, so Sydney could get the download started. Sydney and Natasha both pulled punches and fought until the download pinged to completion.

                Then something slashed her side. She groaned and fell to her knees as Natasha killed the guy. Sydney crawled over to the computer and pulled out the USB before outstretching her hand to Natasha. "Take this." She left the bloody device in the palm of Nat's hand. "Get out of here."

                "You're coming with me." She tried to pick Sydney up as the building rattled. "They're blowing this place up. Come on." Natasha helped Sydney forward, after pocketing the device and tried to protect the both as they left.

                Sydney was struggling to stay awake as something snaked out and grabbed her leg, yanking it out and forcing her down to the ground at a frightening speed. "Go! Run!"

                Natasha hesitated before nodding. "I'll come back." She promised before darting out of the building quickly. The person who dragged her down was quickly found and Sydney snapped his neck, with a sickening sound. Another crash and Sydney was drowned in darkness.

_\---Now----_

                Sydney opened her eyes to find herself in a hospital. A heart monitor beeped constantly, some semblance of a tool to ground herself. She looked around to find she wasn't alone in the room. In the seat beside her sat a brunette with a goatee, staring at his tablet. He seemed immersed in whatever he was looking at, only brought out of his reverie when she cleared her throat.

                "Sydney. Thank god. We thought you'd died."

                She squinted at him a heavy frown on her face as she tried to figure out what to say. "Who?" She started, but her voice was sore. "Who are you?"

                "You don't remember me?" She shook her head. "The doctors said you would have a concussion. I'm Tony, we're friends. Do you remember why you're in here?"

                "I-I-I was in a-a building... It was falling apart... T-there was a lot of d-dead people." She racked her brain trying to piece together everything.

                "Let me see her!" Someone shouted outside. The voice sounded angry... yet familiar.

                "Sergeant Barnes, Sydney is currently recuperating, I don't think you should-" Another agent was cut off as the man burst through the door and stopped at the foot of her bed. Three other people followed; a blonde haired man, a short bald guy and a guy with an eye-patch.

                "Sid, a-are you okay?"

                Sydney frowned before looking to Tony. "Who is he?"

                Tony and the man shared a look, one that absolutely devastated the long haired brunette at the foot of her bed. "This is James. He and you are... good friends. What else do you remember?"

                "I-um," She continued, glancing at James every now and then. "I was stabbed, or slashed. But he wasn't the first to attack. There was a redhead. She fought beside me."

                "Can you remember her name?" The short bald guy asked.

                "Natasha." It was one of the few things she vaguely remembered.

                Tony breathed a sigh of relief. James nodded, but he didn't seem as happy.

                "Do you remember who you are, what you do?" Eye-patch asked slowly.

                "Sydney Harrison. I'm a-a SHIELD agent, but -uh- I live with..."

                "With?"

                "I-uh." She frowned and licked her lip. "I-I-I can't think. There're too many people in here."

                "Everybody out." Tony stood up and started to usher everybody out of the room.

                "I'm staying Stark." The eye-patch guy demanded as Bucky joined his side in agreement. "Don't fight me on this."

                "Can everyone aside from Tony leave?" Sydney pleaded tiredly. "I know you're probably the boss or something but can you just respect my wishes as an actual amnesiac and go?"

                Eye-patch did not seem particularly happy about her comment but nodded, leaving the room almost as quickly as he entered. The blonde dragged the reluctant James out of the room and the short bald guy shut the door, letting Sydney and Tony have some quiet.

                "Better?"

                "Yeah."

                "Remember anything new?"

                "Stark? As in the billionaire, playboy who built a giant penis monument to his ego?"

                "Not how I normally put it but yeah." Tony nodded as he sat back down in the seat beside her. "Anything else?"

                "I was in that building because of a mission. Did it go okay?"

                "Yeah, Fury got what he needed. Thanks to you." Tony added with a smile.

                "I hit my head, and I snapped someone's neck." She paused frowning softly before sniggering.

                "What? What did you remember?"

                "Avengers. I live with the Avengers."

                "Yeah. Do you remember what triggered you? I hope it wasn't the snapping of the neck because that would make me worry."

                "No."She shook her head. "I-I-I don't know. It just popped up." She sat staring at her hands.

                Tony let her have her moment of silence, he too watched her hands, how they shivered with uncertainty.

                "James is important."

                "Huh?" Tony asked. He was unsure as to whether or not she actually spoke she was so quiet.

                "I don't remember him, but I know he's important." She sounded as if she was reassuring herself more than anything. "There's something... I just can't put my finger on it." She chewed on her lip before asking. "Is Natasha okay?"

                "Yeah, she's recovering in another room. Do you want me to get her?"

                "Please."

                Tony stood up and quickly strolled out of the room. She heard some light chatter before it went quiet and the door opened again.

                "Hey, how're you feeling?" Natasha smiled as she sat down in the seat where Tony had sat before. "Heard you got a concussion."

                "Yeah, things are coming back. Slowly. What about you? Your arm." Sydney tilted her chin to Natasha's wound.

                "I'm alright. Some bastard busted it up, but it's healing." She nodded. "You'll remember James soon enough."

                "What?"

                "Trust me. Everything will come back. Things will go back to the way they were." Natasha placed a hand over Sydney's and whispered. "James is itching to be in here. Think you could let him stay?"

                "If he doesn't mind me falling asleep on him then sure." Sydney tilted her head back to lean against the pillow.

                "I'm going to go. Rest up and you might get to go back to your bed."

                "Ah, I could never forget the comforts of my bed." Sydney laughed with Natasha as she exited the room. Two minutes later James wandered in with his head low. "Hi."

                "Hey." He murmured dropping in the seat beside her. "Do you - um - remember? I'm sorry you've probably heard that a million times today."

                "Yeah, I have." She smiled before resting her head. "I'm sorry."

                "Why?" He frowned.

                "I know I should know you, but I don't, but I know you're important." Sydney tried to get out all at once and took a deep breath once she was done. "Man, I'm really tired." She yawned, emphasising her claim.

                "You should probably sleep. Uh I'll just-"

                "Stay." Sydney's hand was on his metal limb in an instant. "Please, James."

                "I'll just stay." He smiled softly and settled in the uncomfortable looking chair beside her bed.

\--

                Three days was all it took before the doctors discharged her and let her return to living in Stark tower with the Avengers. James basically spent every waking moment beside her, trying to get her mind to click and remember him. Natasha would pull him away if he was getting angry, letting Sydney rest for a couple of hours.

                Five days after she woke up in the hospital, Sydney was sleeping happily alone. Until her dreams twisted into memories. But not the good ones.

_"Harrison, you have your orders. Have you found him?"_

_"Possibly. I'm following a lead right now." She replied back to Fury before she felt the barrel of a gun at the base of her skull._

_"Keep walking." The rough tone of voice ordered her, as the barrel burrowed into her head, pushing her on. She nodded slowly, walking further into a quiet alley. He pulled out her earpiece and stepped on it, breaking it, leaving her radio silent and alone. "Why are you looking for me?"_

_"Steve Rogers asked me to find you." She held her hands up as he felt her for weapons. "He wants to help you, Bucky."_

_"Don't call me that." He pushed the gun in her face again. "I'm not Bucky."_

_"Fine James, Barnes, Winter fuckin' Soldier,  whatever you want to call yourself. It doesn't change the fact Steve's lookin' for ya." She rolled her eyes. "He wants to help you remember who y'are."_

_"I'm figuring that out by myself thanks." He replied harshly. "You're friends are probably looking for you. Can't have you following me." He shot her shoulder, aiming for her heart, before leaving her bleeding out in the alley._

\--

                Sydney shot up in bed, breathing heavily. She glanced frantically around the room trying to remember where she was. James was in her room. He tried to settle her.

                "Hey, it's okay, just nightmares." He told her. "What happened?"   

                "Y-y'shot me." She stuttered. "You left me for dead."

                Bucky hung his head, "I'm sorry Sydney." He pulled away, apologising over and over again as he exited the room.

                She called after him, but he ignored her. She frowned before slipping back into bed and trying to sleep again.

\--

_"You again." Bucky sighed as Sydney stepped into view. "Pretty sure I asked Natalia to meet me here."_

_"She's busy," Sydney replied curtly. "Trust me,  I have better places I could be right now. What do you want?"  She shrugged expectantly._

_"I need SHIELD to help me locate some Hydra agents."_

_She pulled out her laptop and placed it on the hood of his car. "Who are you looking for?"_

_"Damien Garcia. Alexi Lakos. Willam Franklin." He told her unhappily._

_"Those assholes. Well first of all Garcia's dead. Lakos is in SHIELD lock-up and no, I can't help you get in. Willam Franklin however I can help you find." She tilted her head, looking at Bucky._

_"Well? Show me where he is."_

_"One condition."_

_Bucky was running out of patience with this gal. "What?" He spat._

_"You let me come with you and destroy that son'va bitch."_

_"No."_

_"Fine." She closed the laptop and started walking away. "Good luck."_

_"Wait," Bucky called after her. She stopped in her tracks. "Why?"_

_"Because he turned me into something I never wanted to become." She replied vaguely._

_Bucky rested his hands on his hips as he thought about his choices. "Fine. But you follow my rules."_

_Sydney nodded and walked around to the passenger side of his car. "Let's go." She slid into the seat and belted up before pulling out her laptop and typing away furiously._

_Bucky looked up to the darkening sky, wondering what the hell he'd gotten himself into. "You don't get in contact with anyone."_

_"Sure." She nodded, not even looking at him._

_He sighed before reversing out of the parking lot and onto the road. "Where are we going?"_

_"North-West. Franklin's last known location was in Vancouver."_

_\--_

                When Sydney woke up the next morning at the ass crack of dawn she needed answers. "Jarvis, where's James right now?"

                "He is currently asleep on Captain Rogers' floor."

                "Thanks, J."

                "No, problem."

                Sydney slipped out of bed and wandered down to Steve's floor in her pyjamas.  She greeted Steve in the kitchen before wandering into James' room. As she stepped inside she couldn't help but smile at the sleeping man, the sheets all tangled up around his legs and his torso uncovered. She sat down on the edge beside him and whispered his name. When it didn't wake him she shook his shoulder lightly, not to cause him to attack her.

                "Sydney, what are you doing in here?" He murmured through his sleepy daze.

                "We didn't like each other much at first." She replied, wringing her fingers distractedly.

                James frowned as he leaned against the headboard. "No, we didn't. After I - uh- after I shot you, you weren't happy Natasha asked you to meet me in her place."

                Sydney bit her lip as she nodded. "But we got along. Because we had to. Because we had to kill Willam Franklin."

                "Yeah," Bucky confirmed. "That was what you dreamt about?"

                Sydney nodded. "Y'know I though getting my memories back eventually would answer my questions. But it hasn't. It's just creating more." She cradled her face in her hands. "I hate this."

                Bucky pulled her towards him, offering comfort in a stressful time. "I know. I'm sorry."

                "You got nothin' to be sorry about. If I had just gotten out with Nat I wouldn't be in this pit." She rested her head on his chest.

                "It's still early, you should sleep." Bucky pulled the covers over her and pulled her closer to him.

                "Hmm." Sydney agreed, appreciating the warmth he surrounded her with.

_\--_

_Sydney woke up from a bump in the road. She took a harsh intake of breath and opened her eyes to find Bucky focusing on the road. She looked out to see the sun was rising and huffed out "Mornin'."_

_Bucky glanced at her but didn't say anything._

_She stretched loudly and yawned widely before rubbing her eyes of sleep and murmuring. "Where'd my laptop go?"_

_"Backseat."_

_Sydney turned to see it still open and running her scans. Nothing had come up yet. "Ugh. Where we at?"_

_"Coming up to Chicago." He replied gruffly._

_"You want to stop and get some breakfast, snacks for the road, a pee break? Then I can drive."_

_"No."_

_"Come on Bucky, I can't run on nothing to eat, and unlike you I am missing the required parts to pee in a bottle."_

_He glanced over to her and rolled his eyes, turning off the freeway and into Chicago._

_"Whoo, yeah. Food, Pee break! Whoo, So exciting." She exaggerated Bucky couldn't help but crack a little smile. Sydney noticing the end of it and glanced out of the side window, smiling to herself at the passing scenery._

_"Stop calling me Bucky."_

_"Sorry, dude. The way Steve talks about you, it's pretty hard not to."_

_\--_

                She woke up when she was shifted onto her back. "Huh?" She looked out of Bucky's window to see robots vs. the Hulk.

                "Go back to sleep. You're still off duty, we've got this." James smiled warmly, kissing her head before he could stop himself and picking up the pieces of clothing he needed and the pistol he kept under the pillow.

                Sydney stood up, following him out of the room still in her pyjamas. "I can help you guys."

                "Sydney, no. You have amnesia, you can't go out on the field, I can't keep you safe."

                "I'm not going out on the field, I know I'm not prepared for that." She smiled and walked towards the elevator with James in tow. "I'm a hacker remember. Maybe I can find the source of whoever is controlling these machines and take you right to them." She shrugged, pressing the button for her floor. "In the safety of the tower."

                James looked unimpressed, but they didn't have time to argue. "Fine, but the moment you get something you call me."

                "I'll stay on comms." She skipped out of the elevator to grab her tablet and ran back before the doors closed. "You'll be the first to know."

                James pushed the button for the living room space, and fiddled about with his boots and untying his hair.

                When the elevator stopped Sydney quickly rushed out to the sofa, placing her device on the coffee table and began running her traces.

                James disappeared to the weapons lock up on the same floor and pulled out what he would need; rifles, pistols, knives, ammo. He returned to Sydney's side and knelt down beside the couch, he pulled her hands away from the keyboard and shifted her focus to him.

                "Sydney, I need you to listen to me. If anyone or anything gets in here, use this to protect yourself." He handed her a pistol, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I can't lose you again."

                She placed her hands on the sides of his face and smiled. "Get the hell out of here and save the world. I'll be fine." She nodded in reassurance.

                Bucky stared at her before kissing her forehead again and leaving the tower. He had gotten out onto the street and dodged a robot when the voice broke through.

                "James, can you hear me?"

                Bucky ripped the arm off of one of his contenders, replying with a grunt, "Yeah."

                "Okay, be careful."

                "When am I ever careful?" He chuckled as he pulled out a pistol and pierced the metal frame skull of the robot in front of him.

                "Hmph." He heard on Sydney's end. Sydney kept away from the windows, just for safety reasons but had Jarvis pull up ever security camera around his area that still worked. She was running a city-wide search for the origin of the robots, as code always traces back to somewhere while she kept an eye on him. She smiled softly at James' fighting techniques; rip them apart, or a bullet to the head. She had that same technique. Maybe she'd learnt it from him.

                The lights on the floor shortened out suddenly. Sydney looked around and called out for Jarvis. When nothing answered back. She gripped the gun and picked up the tablet that sat beside her before rushing to a cover, the kitchen. The elevator doors slipped open and she heard boots clip on the floorboards, before coming to a stop. Risking it, she peeked around the side of the counter and stifled a gasp at who had walked in. Dr Doom and Loki?

                She wondered when they had become best-villain-friends.

                "Ah, The Avengers. They leave the most valuable source of energy unguarded at the mere mention of a robot army." Dr Doom spoke, the usual villain monologue thing going on. "Idiots."

                Sydney licked her lip and wished she had gotten changed, or at least pulled on some shoes. She glanced around her space, to see where she could hide without being spotted by super-villain-times-two. Ah, the ventilation system. Clint's favourite hiding space, when trying to avoid Natasha or anyone he's pissed off. She crawled towards the casing, pulling it off as quietly as she could, before replacing it in the same fashion.

                Bucky had been calling for Sydney for the past ten minutes. Steve and Bucky had united in the fight and were working together against the robots. "She's not answering me, Steve. She told me she would stay on comms."

                "Buck this isn't the first time she's gone off of comms during a fight, it sure as hell won't be the last." Steve smashed his shield into two robots, destroying the both of them.

                "Yeah, when she had all of her memories. Not now." Bucky growled, decapitating another bot.

                "Bucky. You need to get back to the tower right now. The robots are just a distraction." Sydney answered through the comms, her voice low. "Doom and Loki are behind it. They are in the tower right now."

                "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"

                "I'm okay, I am in the air vents right now. .Jarvis is offline and I need to get him back online so I can remote access shut down the robots. Is Tony alright?"

                He asked Steve the same thing, and from Steve's communications, Bucky told her, "He's fine. Tony says you need to get to his lab. Jarvis is still working on that level."

                "That's where Doom and Loki must be trying to get to. Keep fighting, I'll get there, shut down the bots and then you can come here and stop the league of super evil." She started crawling through the vents, using the blueprints to guide her to the elevator and slipped inside.

                Her landing alerted the two villains and Sydney chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry, I'll just be off." She pressed the button for Tony's lab floor. A beam of energy slipped through the shutting doors and hit her, scorching her shirt and tearing through the skin on her shoulder. "AH!"

                "Sydney?!"

                "I'm -ugh- I'm okay." She briefly held a hand to her bleeding limb, before she pressed the button repeatedly. She held the gun in her bloody hand  and cradled the tablet in the other. "Just keep focus." When the doors to Tony's lab slipped open she rushed over to the control panel on the opposite wall and pulled the metal cover off, pulling wires out and connecting them to her laptop. "Come on, come on."

                    "Sydney, we're being overrun here." Tony yelled through the comms.

                "I know, I know I'm working on it." She sang as she quickly tapped on the onscreen keyboard.

                "Ah, it's the little girl the Winter Soldier's always trying to protect."

                Sydney tapped the final line of code in and waited for the upload to finish. She spun around, standing straight, gun raised at Loki.

                "Now you're all alone."

                "Stating the obvious a bit aren't you." She growled, stepping away from the tablet and circling him. "What's with the robots, huh, too afraid to fight your own battles?"

                "They are distracting the Avengers aren't they?" Loki zeroed in on her wound. "That doesn't look too good."

                "And you care?"

                "No. But it makes it easier to do this." Loki shot another beam of energy at her, shattering the glass behind her as she rolled away. She aimed for Loki, shooting twice before someone grabbed her wounded arm and twisted it behind her back, causing a yell to release from her lungs.

                "Sydney!" She heard through her comms unit, Bucky's voice loud and clear. "We're on our way." The virus upload must have shut them down. The Avengers were on their way. Until then. She was stuck with Sinister Christmas Tree and Mr Metal. And she wasn't really in a position of power. At all.

                "Last time I remember, you had more fight in you." Doom dropped her at Loki's feet, forcing her to look up at him.

                "Well lucky for you asswipe, at least you remember things." She growled.

                "You do not?" Loki wondered.

                "Amnesia sucks." She rolled her eyes noticing Loki relax slightly, falling back into a comfort zone. She glanced to the side and saw Doom holding her gun just in her reach. To the left, a screwdriver. Both she could use as a weapon, she just had to choose which one.

                Loki touched her forehead and she yelped, feeling the memory slip through the barrier.

\--

_"Sydney? Did you come back for a check up? You know I'm always happy to do some tests on you." Willam Franklin smirked from where he stood so comfortably in his office. Bucky was tied to a chair, gagged and glaring holes into the back of Franklin's head. "Or are you here to rescue your boyfriend?"_

_"He's not my boyfriend." She repeated, holding the gun up to his head._

_"Really? So last night in the motel meant nothing to you?" He grinned._

_Sydney frowned, "How did you?"_

_"I have eyes everywhere. You should have remembered that from your many attempts at escape."_

_Bucky had managed to work the gag out of his mouth and was huffing heavily. "You seriously worked for this guy?"_

_"Hey, I was a test subject. I didn't want to work for him." She snapped at Bucky. "Anyway, you can't say much, hypocrite, what would you have called the ten years you spent as his puppet?"_

_"Touché."  Bucky shrugged and attempted to pull against the restraints._

_"Aw, bickering. You were always so good at that." Franklin commented as if he were reminiscing about good times._

_"Shut up." She shouted at him. "Mind if I shoot him already, I'm tired of playing with my food."_

_"Go for it." Bucky tilted his head. The gunshot rang out as Dr Willam Franklin dropped to the ground, bleeding out of his skull while Sydney started undoing the straps holding Bucky down. "How'd you find me?"_

_Sydney smiled and reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out an iPod Nano. "Next time you want to listen to my music on your morning ask me first." She pulled him up out of the chair. He stepped forward into her space accidently, and she coughed at the close quarters they were currently in. "We-ugh- we should leave. Here. Now."_

_Bucky grinned before strolling out of the room, leaving Sydney alone for a minute._

_\--_

                "Holy shit." She gasped, returning to the real world. "Thanks for that." She grinned at Loki with an evil glint in her eye. She elbowed Doom in the crotch area, relinquished her gun from him and shot both villains' knee caps. "Jarvis, containment fields."

                "Of course Sydney."

                Bucky stumbled through the elevator doors, Steve in tow when he chuckled at the scene before him. Sydney sitting on one of Starks tables, two villains in separate containment fields ruefully regretting the day they messed with Sydney.

                "Bucky." She smiled from the table, tilting her head in a gesture for him to come over to her. "I missed you."

                "I missed you too Sid." He breathed happily, his flesh hand stroking her cheek softly while the metal one grounded him on the table. "Do you remember?"

                She answered with a kiss, her tongue tracing over his. Her fingers carded through his hair as she tilted her head, pressing closer to Bucky. "Hmm, yeah, that I remember." She licked her lip, grinning at her man. "I love you, James Buchanan Barnes."

                "I love you too Sydney Harrison. More than anything." He breathed softly before kissing her again. His hand moved to her side. She grimaced and Bucky felt blood. "Why didn't you tell me you were injured?"

                "Because it's not that bad. Oh and I just captured to villains by myself. I think I deserve some kind of prize."

                "Yeah, medical attention." Bucky lifted Sydney into his arms, adamant about carrying Sydney down to the infirmary.

                "Ugh. You sicken me." Loki interrupted.

                "Shut up." Bucky and Sydney groaned at Loki together, before leaving the two prisoners in Steve and Tony's very capable hands.

_\-------------------------------_

_"We make a pretty good team huh?" Sydney commented, her feet up on the dashboard as Bucky drove out of Canada. "Me being the big hero and you being the damsel in distress. I could get used to that."_

_"Feet off the dash." Bucky tapped her knee, glancing over her before shifting his eyes back to the road. "And I wasn't in distress."_

_"Oh really, you wanted to be tied to that chair with a gag in your mouth? Kinky." She sniggered. "Come on, you have to admit we work well together."_

_A low growl came out of Bucky's mouth before he shook his head. "Fine, we.. work well together."_

_"See wasn't so hard was it?" She laughed, before picking up her laptop. "Where to Bucko?"_

_Bucky was silent for a minute before he suggested. "How does San Francisco sound to you?" He didn't say anything about the nickname, just smiled at its use._

_"Nice. Who's there that you need to check off your list?"_

_He smiled. "No one."_

_"Then why?" She sat up and drank from the bottle of water she kept in the cup holder._

_"I'm not quite ready to go back to New York just yet. Besides, I've always wanted to visit San Francisco."_

_"I haven't really got the right wardrobe, but why not?"_

_"Clothes won't be necessary." Bucky smirked at Sydney._

**Author's Note:**

> Something, I've been fiddling about with for a while, and I decided to post it now.   
> Feel free to comment and I hope you enjoyed!   
> Thanks! :)


End file.
